don't know yet
by Fanfiction addict 4 life 2
Summary: OCC This story takes place in new moon after Edward returns he asks Bella to marry him and she accepts. But now Bella haves a motive to decline him…what should it be? Just a story I did while I was bored and didn’t have internet... :


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the persons or characters that appear in this story

Summary:

OCC This story takes place in new moon after Edward returns he asks Bella to marry him and she accepts. But now Bella haves a motive to decline him…what should it be? Just a story I did while I was bored and didn't have internet... :(

EPOV

I couldn't believe that Bella had accepted to get married, after all I have made her suffer. I don't know how I could think that I leaving will be a good thing. I had seen how Bella had been in the past months by Charlie's thought. She had been like a rock or a walking zombie, no smile on her face. How could she take me back? That's something I will never know. I would never forgive myself for what I did to her. But that's something Bella said I should forget. I also ask her why she took me but and she replied that she loved me and wanted to be with me. I knew Bella wanted to become a vampire after the weeding, I had promised that it was part of the deal. I couldn't think of damming her soul like that but either of losing her again. I was ripped of my thoughts as I heard my angel calling me.

'Edward' she said in a whisper that a human wouldn't caught

'Yes my love'

'I don't think I can marry you'

A vast amount of pain came over me. I felt like my world was falling apart. A massive amount of questions came into my head. What have I done wrong? Did she finally realised the danger she had being with vampires? Did she no longer love me?

'Why' was all I manage to say. What were you suppose to say to the person you loved in a moment like this when they were practically saying they didn't love you any more.

'I think I love somebody else' she said her head still looking down. Who was this person? Would it be Jacob? It had to be another human I don't think any other vampires made contact with Forks little town while we were gone. In a way I should be happy; this is what I wanted for her. To fall in love again with a human so she could have a family, something I couldn't give her. As much as it pained me I had to know who this person was.

'Who is it?' I said lifting her chin up with my hand. She looked me in the yes and whispered

'Rob…' Rob? There wasn't any Rob in the school at least not that I remembered. But me and my family hadn't been part of the social group so I mite have missed him or maybe he was a new student while we went away…It still hurt to say that knowing that Bella had been in pain.

'Rob?'

'Yeah…'

'Why haven't I heard of him?'

Bella gave me an odd look like calling me crazy for not knowing who this Rob guy was

'You don't know who Rob is?' she said in disbelief as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'No. why should I?'

'Rob…Pattinson?' she said raising an eyebrow

Why did that name sound so familiar? I was sure I had heard it before that's when I remember who he was

'The actor?'

'Yeah…duh'

'The ugly guy with the bushy hair?'

'Yep…hey!! He is not ugly. In fact he was named the hottest man'

'You're leaving me for the bushy head man?'

'Hey, his hair is not bushy! Apart is one of my dreams to marry Robert and if I marry you I would be able to make my dream come true'

'You are really leaving me for him? What dose he got that I don't?'

'Well…he is got sex hair not bushy, he looks good with a moustache and the list could go on and on'

'ok so you are leaving me for a guy only because he looks good with a moustache and has 'the' hair that he doesn't even bother to wash but still like half of the world loves him? The world is unbelievable'

'…'

'And what? I can ran faster than any car, shine in the sunlight and I CLEAN my hair'

'..Show of…' she murmured with a slight smile in her face

I couldn't resist smile back at her. The smile she loved, my crookned smile as she called it.

'So are you going to till marry me or fight against millions of fans who have the same chance at you of even see him?'

'Good way of killing my dreams Edward…'

'Plus he is dating the Stewart girl'

'Fuck why everyone thinks that he is dating her! HE IS NOT DATING, FIANCE OR GETTING MARRIED TO KRISTEN STEWART' and with that she storm of to our bedroom.

So as you can see I was a _little_ bored…I considered putting some lyrics somewhere there from the All-American Rejects but later decided not to. I haven't got anything against Robert Pattinson and had two friends that totally loved him… so they may kill me for this or I don't know. Also the last part is something I remember that one of my robobsses' friend always says when someone says that Kristen and Robert are together. Anyway review is you want…plus this story hasn't been grammatically check only did it in a moment of no internet…worst thing that can happen to anybody. So if anyone knows any good Bella-Edward's stories or Chuck-Blair of gossip girl please tell me.

PS. Mafe and Fiore please don't kill me for anything here that could go against Rob…I don't know.


End file.
